<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another indulgence by deathhaul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569668">another indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathhaul/pseuds/deathhaul'>deathhaul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>learning to exist after the fall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathhaul/pseuds/deathhaul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will catches Hannibal smoking and decides to make a game out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>learning to exist after the fall [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannibal is a man of indulgence. Everything he does, everything he is; is indulgence in one form or another. Life is too fleeting to save indulgence for special occasions, there will never be a time one deems fit enough. Every day to him is worthy of indulgence, each morning he wakes in his own bed, unconfined by a jail cell. Hannibal’s mornings in itself are an indulgence, especially now that Will Graham is laying asleep beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just his presence is enough to keep him fed throughout the beginning of the day. But this morning, sitting at his desk in their reading room, he welcomes an old indulgence back. With the soft click of a lighter and the singeing of fires first contact, he partakes in something he can now consider an indulgence, and not a mechanism for coping. Even though he denied that is what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal exhales cigarette smoke and taps the ashes off in his crystal ashtray. These cigarettes are far nicer than the ones he religiously smoked in his youth. Long into adulthood he left them behind, mainly because cigarettes leave a lingering smell. Almost impossible to keep it off at least one aspect of you- clothes, skin, hair, or mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he rubs his lips together softly he wonders if Will is awake, vacation causes Will to sleep in. Hannibal calls it ‘vacation’, Will calls it ‘avoiding the FBI’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And aren’t those two one in the same?” Hannibal had asked him and Will only rolled his eyes. Even as he feigns annoyance Hannibal has never seen Will’s eyes that full of life. He is sure his own eyes reflect the same glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal reads his book as the morning sun streams in through the open window inside their beachside house, the distant rolling waves crash onto the shore. Hearing them causes warmth to seep into his skin. The warmth of Will pressed against him that night on the cliff, hot with adrenaline and freshly spilled blood. Hannibal assumed as they fell that Will would never look more beautiful than he did then, but somehow every morning- even with bedhead, an unshaven beard, and his crankiness- he still manages to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal can hear Will’s footsteps pad down the wood flooring towards the room. Hannibal takes a slow drag with a smile only Will would notice as he turns a page. The smell of hair products and aftershave, one Hannibal can stand, wafts through the door long before Will turns the handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal looks up when he can feel Will’s gaze on him, he can always tell which one belongs to Will. He catches Will’s eyebrows arch into his hairline as he walks towards the desk, already dressed. Hannibal always swore off casual clothing for himself, but somehow Will can make him see the beauty in simple black jeans and a thin t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always full of surprises, aren’t you?” Will comments, eyes flickering to the cigarette. Will circles the desk and leans against it, close enough for Hannibal to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must find a way to keep you interested.” Will laughs and rubs the sleep from his eyes, returning to look down at Hannibal. Hannibal stays seated, letting Will loom over him. He knows Will likes the control, he always assumed he would, but never could have imagined how much he does. Until that day in his kitchen; Will straight from prison, his gun so close to Hannibal’s temple and his eyes filled with a god’s righteousness. Hannibal truly saw how much he enjoys control, especially control over Hannibal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you smoked.” Will places his hands beside him on the desk, tapping softly. Hannibal takes a slow drag and turns his head to exhale his smoke away from Will.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there is no reason you would have,” Hannibal says as he closes his book and rests it on his desk. “I did not smoke back in Baltimore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have smelled it on you.” Hannibal nods along, he feels Will’s eyes follow the cigarette to his lips. “You’re a man of medicine, Hannibal. You know those will kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin Hannibal cannot stop surfaces to his face. “And what were you hoping to achieve when you pulled me off the cliffside in your arms?” Out of all of the things Will and Hannibal fight about that night on the cliff never arises. Hannibal knows why he did it, he knew while he was falling. It took Will much longer to come to terms with what he tried to do, but he has never apologized, and Hannibal doesn’t expect him to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least that death would have been dignified.” Hannibal arches a brow at his words. “Theatrical. This death-” Will motions in the general area of Hannibal’s chest, at his lungs beneath his flesh. “Would not be dignified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smoked in my youth and haven’t regained it until now.” Will eyes him unconvincingly. “I’m sure I have far more unhealthy habits you can choose to criticize.” There is a hint of sadness hidden in Will’s eyes, perhaps Hannibal’s own death had flashed before them. There is only one thing Will has mentioned about the fall- how he had to drag Hannibal’s body to shore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was terrified I killed you.” Will had whispered, voice so soft Hannibal cupped his face to pull him closer. “And I didn’t go with you, I was supposed to go with you. I didn’t want to betray you again.” The next words Will didn’t say, but they both knew what Will’s next move would have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hannibal raises the cigarette to his lips he feels Will’s fingers lightly entangle his own. Hannibal lets Will take the cigarette from his grasp, expecting Will to put it out. Will adjusts his grip on it before slowly bringing it to his own lips, exhaling with the smoothness that comes with experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Will mutters as smoke rolls from his lips. “These are nice, a lot nicer than the ones I anxiety smoked in college.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal smiles up at him softly, eyes still fixed on his mouth. “My darling, you seem to find yourself a hypocrite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are older than I am.” Will chuckles as he studies the cigarette between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Will turns to look at him. “I am far healthier.” Will takes a step towards his chair, fully looming over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you now?” In a swift motion, Will straddles Hannibal. He drapes his arms over Hannibal’s shoulders and the back of the chair, cigarette still in hand. “Sometimes, my love, your endurance falters.” Will is whispering in his ear, soft exhales of breath hitting his throat. Hannibal meets his eyeline when Will pulls away from his neck, getting used to the pressure of Will’s body against his.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My endurance has nothing to do with my health.” He knows what Will is referring to, and with any other sexual partner he wouldn’t allow this. But he will allow anything as long as it’s Will. And Will sure knows that. “It all has to do with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I make you weak?” Will rocks his hips against him slowly, enjoying this all too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tease.” Hannibal mutters in Lithuanian along with a hot exhale. Will laughs, that being one of the few words he has picked up.“You make me uncalculating, that is far worse than weakness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will pulls his hand from his shoulder and adjusts the cigarette in his grip before offering it to Hannibal. Will moves his hand forward and Hannibal meets him halfway, taking a slow inhale. Will’s fingers drag down his lips as he pulls away, looking down at him in his devious way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Hannibal.” He starts, bringing his face closer to Hannibal. “How do I taste?” For a second, a quick second, Hannibal cannot think. He rubs his lips together slowly, trying to taste Will’s salvia. It’s faint, too faint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… are a complicated flavor note to pin down.” Will cannot help but grin. “I cannot distinguish your flavor profile with just one sample.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want more?” He says it like a question, but it truthfully isn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so.” Will brings the cigarette to his own lips, inhaling deeply. And before Hannibal can comprehend what is to come next, Will is placing his free hand on the side of his face. He leans forward close enough to kiss him, and slowly exhales the smoke into Hannibal’s open and waiting mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the smoke is gone Will kisses him, deeply. His hand gripping Hannibal's hair to hold him in place as Hannibal’s hands firmly grip his thighs. When they finally part both are flushed and breathing heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Will says between breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste like what the gods must eat.” Will grins, the scar on his cheek moving ever so slightly. Will drapes his arms around his neck again. “I think, if anything, you have convinced me to smoke more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary.” Hannibal smiles his ‘do tell’ smile. “You will never be able to smoke again, it will never feel as good as me exhaling smoke into your mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think quite highly of yourself.” Will laughs, Hannibal can still smell the smoke in his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only think as highly as you do.” Hannibal smiles softly up as Will brings the cigarette back to Hannibal’s lips. He glances from the cigarette back to Will, before slowly taking a drag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It tastes like the cheap cigarettes Hannibal started smoking with, he turns to exhale away from Will and meets his gaze again. Will grins with victory as he leans over to put out the cigarette on the ashtray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wicked thing.” Hannibal says as he kisses Will’s neck, tasting nicotine on him. And of course, it tastes good on Will’s flesh.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>